A Night To Remember
by Da Baddest King
Summary: It's Ino and Naruto's first prom together, how will things go? Who will be there at the Prom with them? Find out if you read...Rated M 4 a reason...Onshot plz R R


**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on Steamy Situations, I knew it would be a hit lol well if you liked that oneshot you'll love this, I hope lol, heres Night to Remember....**

_"Hope I look good enough for her"_The blond teen in a tuxedo said standing in front of a door _"Man, my hands are sweaty, well here goes nothing"_ The teen began to move his arm up holding his hand into a fist, _"Wait! What If I have something in my teeth?" _he thought of a excuse to not knock on the door.

"No, I have to do this" He raised his hand into a fist again and knocked gentle on the door hoping they heard inside.

The door opened and a older version of the person he came to get was standing there at the door wearing a blue old dress up to her knees, eyeing him up and down.

"Hello Ms. Yamanaka, how are you?" he asked the blond woman.

"I've been better, come in you look mighty spiffy tonight, you sure clean up nice" the Ms. Yamanaka said.

"Is Ino ready?" He asked looking around to see if she was there.

"Ino" said looking up the stairs.

"Yes mom?" Ino asked from upstairs.

"Your date's here" she said flashing a smile at him.

"Oh! Tell him to wait a minute, I'm almost ready" she yelled.

"Alright, she be down in a minute" said.

"OK" Naruto simply said holding something behind his back with his hands.

"Please make yourself at home, don't be shy, want anything to drink, or eat?" She offered.

"No thanks, I ate before I left my home" he lied, he never liked eating in someones home, it made him feel greedy and poor, that was just the way he thought about it.

"OK then, Oh honey, look at our guest, dont he look very handsome" She said looking at her husband come in the room.

Naruto looked down and began to sweat, he didn't like getting near her husband, ever since he caught him and his daughter making out in her room.

"Hello there Naruto" The old man said.

"Hello Ms. Yamanaka, how are you doing" He asked slowly moving his head up tors him.

"Fine, you better take good care of my daughter tonight or else..." he joked.

Naruto gulped.

"Just messing with you, just take good care of her tonight alright?" he smiled at him.

His wife slapped him on the arm "Don't play with him like that, he got scared" she joked.

"Yes, Mr & Ms Yamanaka, I'll take good care of your daughter and bring her safely home" Naruto said with confidence.

"Well here's my princess now" stood up.

The beautiful blond teen with eyes to hypnotize any guy on the planet, and a beautiful baby blue dress on, it was a little above her heels with a opening in the middle, her heel's were white with a light blue flower as a design. Her hair was straight down with curls at the tips, the dress showed every good and sexy curve she had.

Naruto tried not to fall over when he saw her, he thought that was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his eyes, he observed her up and down trying not to get cough by her father.

He approached her "You look so beautiful Ino".

Ino stood back and blushed, she observed him, he had on a black tux on with a blood red tie on, his hair drooping down instead of having it in a headband, she thought it look good on him, maybe even better. He had on black shoes with the laces nicely tied and she felt something inside her twitch.

"You look good yourself" she responded.

"I got this for you" he said and took his hands from behind and in a plastic box was a amazing white Corsage.

"Oh! That's beautiful, thank you baby" she leaned and kissed his cheek making him blush.

"Put it on and see" her father said.

He opened the box up and took it out gently "Give me your hand" he said and she did as ordered.

"Its beautiful" she said again looking at it on her hand.

"It sure is, such a gentleman" Ms. Yamanaka said.

"Well we should get going" Naruto said and looked at her father.

"Yea we should, goodbye mom and dad" Ino said and hugged both her parents.

"Goodbye sweetheart, have fun" Her mom said.

"Not to much fun" joked, Ino giggled and Naruto shrugged.

Naruto headed tors the door and opened it, then stood next to it letting Ino go out first.

"Awe thanks" Ino blushed and waved at her parents.

"Goodnight Mr & Ms Yamanaka" Naruto said closing the door behind him.

"Goodbye have fun" both said in union.

* * *

_Outside The Yamanaka's House...._

"Oh..my god, Naruto thank you!" she yelled and kissed him hard on the lips.

"The best for you babe" he said.

"How much did it cost?" Ino looked at the limousine in front of her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, for you theirs no limit" he smiled and grabbed hold of her hand and the door handle.

The long car brought glassy eyes to Ino, she never felt so special, the man she was with proved she was.

"Go in and check it out, make yourself comfortable" he said opening the door exposing the bright light.

Ino got in the car quick and saw around, the bottle of whine in a medal can with ice in it, the soft black carpet, a driver in front looking back at her in the reflection of his mirror and a bunch of buttons next to the seats.

Naruto joined her and closed the door.

"Your the best Naruto" she said and kissed his lips lightly causing him to relax his body on the seat.

He broke the kiss and told the driver the destination, he nodded and the limousine began moving forward.

The blond beauty took a minute to take all this in and looked at Naruto, and he looked at her.

"I love you Naruto" she said looking deep into his blue orbs.

"I love you to" he said and kissed her soft redish lips.

Naruto stucked his tongue in her mouth and explored it, moving it around her tongue feeling the hot sticky saliva.

Ino opened her eyes for a sec and saw the driver peeking into the back from the reflection, she pushed on of the buttons that said close with a picture of a huge glass on it.

The huge dark glass window began to rise up and block his eyes from them, Ino slowly waved bye to him and whent back to exploring Naruto's mouth with her tongue.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder and moved her closer still locking lips, she put her hand on his chest and felt his hard nipples being covered.

"Naruto" she began to moan as he made his way down her neck and he started sucking on her neck bone.

"Bab..y, that feels good" she moaned grasping the leather seats.

The blond felt something hot on her neck and relized it was his tounge running up her neck to the other side.

Ino was breathing hard and her hard nipples were poking from her dress and bra underneath.

"Mmm, slowdown Naru-kun, save some for later" she said in a sexy voice.

The aroused blond stopped and locked lips with her one more time.

She didn't stop him though, after all he's done for her he should at least get to play with his blond beauty.

She felt his hand grab the back of her head.

"Baby...baby" she said trying to break free.

"Yea?" He said, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"I said save that energy for later tonight, you'll need it if you want to satisfy me" she teased.

He smiled and said "Alright, Naruto Jr down there is a different story" both chuckled.

"Hmm let me try to help it" she said and unbuckled his pants and slid them down showing his black boxers.

She then got on her knees in front of him and spread his legs open.

The blond sitting on the extended his hands and grasped the seats, knowing it was about to get wild.

She slid his boxers down to his ankles to see his trobing erection.

"Awe, I see that kiss did a number on you?" she laughed and he blushed.

"Let me help you out" she said and licked the swollen head and made him jump a bit.

Naruto began sweating and his heart beet started beating fast and faster.

"Mmm" Ino moaned letting Naruto know he tasted good.

She took the head of his dick into her mouth and moved her tongue as much as possible on it, the head came out and she took a sec to get the taste, she went back down on him and took the first three inches of his meat in her mouth, holding the rest of it with the grasp of her hand.

"Dam Ino" Naruto moaned and continued watching his girlfriend of four years take his dick in her mouth, this made him even harder.

Ino bobbed her head back and went back down taking each inch piece by piece, she bit the shaft a couple of times sending vibrations up the males back.

The blond took the four inches out of her mouth and jerked him slowly playing with him.

"Ino.." The hard male moaned.

The female went back down this time taking in five inches of meat in her mouth and jerked him at the same time.

As he was about to cum in her mouth she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked a little annoyed that he didn't bust a nut, she was feeling so good.

"Like I said, I whant you to have all your energy for later tonight" she said wile playing with his large hard balls.

"Fine" he said and forced his hard member into his boxers and slid them along with his pants back up and fixed himself.

"Sorry babe" she said in a child like voice.

Forgetting the anger he helped her of her knees back up next to him "It's alright".

Both blond looked into each others blue orbs and locked lips again.

Naruto though _"Ha, she fell into my trap, lets see how she likes being played with"._

Ino did not feel the moment that Naruto slid his hand up trough the opening of her dress, he felt her soft, smooth pussy and said "Your not wearing any panties on?" with eager to find out the results.

"Nope" she said with a smile on her face "It's a special night, why not make it even more special".

"Mmm, let's try and not to mess up this expensive dress" he teased and stuck two fingers in her feeling her warmness and walls trap his fingers.

"So warm" he said and kissed her neck.

"Mmm" she moaned.

His fingers played inside her for a sec an slipped them out.

He took his fingers from under her dress and sucked them both "I guess I'm not the only one who taste good" he teased.

"Mhmm" she moaned falling back on the couch and spreading her legs apart, the dress was stopping her from opening herself up even more.

Naruto bent down at her opening and licked her clit a couple of time "Mmm" both moaned.

"Eat my pussy out" Ino pleaded.

The teen took his tongue back in and felt her taste around his mouth.

He then took it back out and placed the tip of it on her opening making her grasp his hair.

He pulled back "Babe, you'll mess up my hair" he joked and she laughed "Sorry".

Naruto's tongue forced itself inside her and moved it around slowly, if he went to fast she would cum, and besides he liked putting on a good show for his girl.

Ino grasped the leather couch hard and moved her hips making his tongue go in further. The blond licked his way up to the clit again and began stroking it with his tongue making her go ecstatic.

Her cuming soon became obvious to him when she began to shake.

Naruto moved back fixed himself again.

"Arnt you going to finish?" she pleaded.

"No have to save that for later tonight" he joked as she did with him.

Ino pouted and fixed her dress.

"Attention, were almost to your destination, were two block away" the driver announced on the speaker phone.

Ino jumped and began to shake again with happiness.

"I would make this a night to remember" Naruto said and kissed her on her soft lips.

* * *

_At the location..._

"Were here" the driver said.

"Are you ready?" Ino asked.

"I look good, smell good and have a beautiful girl with me, yea I'm ready" he said so smoothly.

Ino blushed as Naruto opened the door...

* * *

_Outside the location..._

"Wow, Tsunade does know how to trow a prom" Ino said looking up at the huge building before her.

"It seems like it's a hotel" Naruto added.

"Mmm even better for later" she whispered in his ear.

"Hey Ino, Naruto!" yelled a familiar voice.

Both blond's looked around to spot their pink haired friend with her boring dark haired boyfriend.

"Oh! Hey Sakura!" Ino said runing up to her and hugging her.

"You look so beautiful" Sakura said looking at her dress and hair.

Ino did a little twirl for her "You look nice to, where you bought yours at?" Ino asked looking at her light pink dress up to her ankles with pink heels on with sparkly glitter on her face and her hair into a ponytail with her bang down one eye.

As the two friends talked to each other Naruto aproached Sasuke "Sup?" he said.

Sasuke stood quite and looked at him "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Your her date?" he asked knowing the answer "Whats it to ya?" he said.

"Whatever" Naruto said and walked back to his girlfriend, he knew if he stood there longer he was going to whoop Sasuke's ass.

He kissed Ino on the cheek and Sakura replied "You two looked good together" and looked at her _"date"._

"Get over here" she yelled at him and he looked at her with no emotion.

He sign and walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie and black shoes, looked like a floating head in the dark.

"Nice to see you" Ino lied but no reply

"Lets go in" Sakura insisted.

* * *

_Inside Hotel..._

The four teens walked up the stairs and into the hotel.

"WOW" the group said in union except Sasuke.

There was a huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling of the entrance and allot of people that they knew. There were also many tables.

The group whent to the counter to check in.

"Hello your names?" he asked.

"Sakura,Sasuke,Ino,Naruto" Sakura said for all of them.

The man looked into his book and saw their name.

"Only two keys?" he asked.

"Keys for what?" Sasuke asked.

A little antimidated he responded "For your rooms up stairs".

"Oh, yea two keys" Ino said.

He handed Sakura the keys.

"Thank you have a good night"

"This ones for you and this ones for me and Sasuke" Sakura gave Naruto the key.

"Thanks, we'll need this later" he told Ino and she turned red.

"Lets go find a table" Sakura said and lead them to the dark area or the room, the lights were off and only a disco ball and some colorful light were on and tables underneath all of that.

The group sat at a table near the stage.

"Want something to drink?" Naruto asked Ino.

"Mmm, why not? A glass of punch" Ino said with a smile on her face.

Naruto got up off his seat and went to the punch bowl on a table near by, he grabbed a glass cup and poured red punch into it.

"Hey Naruto" a females voice was herd behind him.

"Oh, hey Temari" Naruto looked at her from head to toe, wearing a long orange dress with diamond on it and Orange and white heels and her hair was down.

"You look good" Naruto continued.

"Thanks, you look nice to, who's your date?" she asked with a half smile on her smooth face.

"My girlfriend, Ino, and our friends Sakura and Sasuke" he said with pride. "Who you with?" he asked.

"Shikamaru, he's over their" she pointed and Naruto saw him with a black tuxedo on all baggy balancing a spoon on his nose.

"That Shika" Naruto laughed to himself.

Temari smiled and asked "Is it OK if me and him join you?".

"Sure, the more the marior" he said and both went to Temari's table.

"Come on Shika, we going over with Naruto and Ino, oh and Sakura and Sasuke" Temari said.

He looked at her as if he was drunk "Alright, watsup Naruto?" he said and gave him a nod.

"Just having fun" he answred and all three of them were on there way to his table.

"Hey guys, look who I found" Naruto announced.

"Oh! Temari, Shikamaru!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"Hey ladies" Temari said.

"Sup?" Shikamaru said trying to smile.

Sasuke turned his face and looked at the stage.

_"Asshole" _Naruto and Shika though.

Naruto handed the drink to Ino and she took a sip of it while Temari and Shikamaru sat down next to Sakura.

The gang was talking with each other when a dance song come on.

"Lets dance!" Temari yelled grabbing Shikamaru by the arm.

"Yea!" Ino and Naruto got up as well.

"Let's go Sasuke" Sakura pleaded him.

"Mm no" he said in cold words.

"Fine I'll go by myself" she said and stormed off.

Naruto grabbed Ino by the hips and began dancing slowly at first, so did Shikamaru and Temari.

The song changed into a faster paced song and so did the group.

Ino's but began to pounce on Naruto's groin as they were grinding to the song and she had him very close.

Temari was holding both Shikamarus hands while also grinding on him hard, he stared at her jiggly ass and knew he was going to end up with that later.

Sakura on the other hand...

She looked like she was moving in slow motion, while the beat moved her she placed her hands on her breast and closed her eyes wanting to get Sasuke's attention.

It did, Sasuke was watching her how she moved like she belonged on a poll and made his dick jump seeing her like that, he knew he had to go up and dance with her.

Sakura felt someone behind her breathing hard and grinding his hips forward at her ass.

"So you decided to come?" she asked.

"I couldn't help it, I liked the way you were moving" he said with a evil smile on his face.

Naruto felt her ass pushing up on his dick and made him want to lay her out on the floor and make love to her.

"GO Shika, go Shika!" Temari yelled as he began to move at a faster pace, he looked like a pro at dancing.

Naruto and his partner were watching this and thought he was very impressive and began to cheer him on, soon so did Sasuke and Sakura.

Every ones favorite song began to play hard and the group began to throw there hands in the air.

The song ended and a couple of more fast and slow songs began to play.

"Anyone hungry?" Ino said.

"Yea lets go eat" the group said.

_At the table...._

Sakura and Sasuke were eating a plate of rice with shrimp, Shikamaru and Temari were eating a shrimpcobob and Ino and Naruto were eating but of course, Ramon-Noodles.

"This prom is the best" Shikamaru said with happiness.

"It sure is" Ino said and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

_"Hmmm" _another evil though came to Naruto's head.

Ino was eating Ramon out of the bowl with her chop sticks when she felt something insert her, she quickly dropped the chopsticks.

"Are you alright Ino-pig?" asked the pink haired friend.

"Yea, you OK?" Temari asked.

"Im..fine.." she mumbled.

Naruto slowly took his fingers out of her and went back in, slowly making sure he wasn't cough.

"Yea, I'm fine" Ino said looking at Naruto witch had a smile on his face.

Naruto felt she was about to cum and pulled out.

"Are you alright Ino?" Naruto asked knowing what was happening.

"Yea I'm alright" she said and leaned over to a kiss.

While they were busy locking lips, Ino grabbed Naruto's dick and squeased it hard making him jump.

"You alright?" Everyone at the table asked.

"Yea...my stomachs hurting a bit, no problem" he said twitching.

"Let me massage it for you" Ino offered and leaned over and rubbed his stomach while squeezing hard on his hard member.

"Better?" she asked and let go.

"Yea, much better" he smile at her and winked.

"Hey you guys wanna go take Prom Pictures?" Sakura asked.

"Sure lets go" They said.

_Photo Place...._

"Who's going first?" Naruto asked.

"We will!" Sakura jumped.

"We will?" Sasuke said.

"Yea lets go" Sakura grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the white cloth and the camera man in front of them.

"Say cheese" the man said.

"Chesse!" Sakura said.

"Chesse.." Sasuke smiled...(About time).

"Woe he smiles?" Naruto asked.

"Shutup" Sasuke snapped and smiled again.

"Since when do he smile?" Temari joked.

_FLASH..._

The man gave them their picture.

"Awe Sasuke, you look cute" Sakura said showing him the picture.

"Yea nice.." he said and stood behind the gang.

"Our turn" Shikamaru said.

They got in front of the Camera man and Shika said "Assume the position" and Tamari and him stood in goofy position.

_FLASH..._

The man handed the picture to Temari.

"Ha, looks good" Shikamaru said.

"Yea, crazy Shika" Said Ino.

Sasuke laughed at the picture, he though it was funny.

"Last but not least. us" Ino and Naruto stood on the spot, Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder and she grabbed his waist, both smiled and FLASH...

"The picture so nice, looks like two perfect statues" Sakura said and both blonds blushed.

"Everyone, gather in the dance room" a womans voice was heard.

The gang headed tords the dance room.

They saw a blond woman and a half masked man on the stage.

"Welcome warriors, this Prom was made by me, Tsunade and Kakashi Hatake" Tsunade said over the microphone.

"You have all voted trough out this week for your Prom King and Prom Queen, now its time to announce the winners" she said getting a envelope out of Kakashi's tuxedo.

"Can I get a drum role please?" she asked and Kakashi began to make a weird druming sound with his mouth.

"The Village of Konoha has voted, and your prom king is....Naruto Uzumaki!" She yelled and everyone cheered.

Ino gave him a kiss and people congratulated him as he went up on stage.

Kakashi put a crown on his head and Tsunade handed him the mic.

"Well, I'm not good with speeches but I like to thank all of you and my girlfriend Ino, I love you baby," she blushed as she heard him and everyone awe.

"And well thank you to you all and Tsunade and Kakashi for trowing such a awsome prom" He handed him the mic and stood behind him.

"OK folks well there you have it your Prom King" Kakashi said and they cheered.

"Now time to anounce the Prom Queen" he said and took a envilope out of his pocket.

"Our Prom Queen of Konoha is....Ino Yamanaka!" He said and everyone cheered really loud.

Ino's heart began to race fast as she hugged her friends and came up on stage.

Tsunade placed the crown on her head and Kakashi handed the mic to her.

"Well thank you Village of Konoha! I like to thank all of you and yes my boyfriend Naruto, I love you babe" she said and the crowd awe again.

"Thank you" she said and handed the mic to Kakashi.

"Well its tradition that the King and Queen dance in the middle of the floor so Ino and Naruto, would you do the honors?" he asked.

The blond couple heard slow music come on and both of them danced slowly holding each other in there arms, with over 100 eyes on them.

"I Love you Ino" Naruto whispered.

"I love you to" Ino replied and soon couples began to join them to the slow, romantic song.

"Give it up to the King and Queen!" Tsunade yelled.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" the crowd cheered.

The song was over and everyone sat down and had one more announcement to hear.

"Since this is a Hotel, you all are welcome to spend the night with keys the man gave you on your way in!" Kakashi announced.

Everyone roared in happiness.

Kakashi looked over at his partner and though she looked good in the dress she was wearing.

"Hey Tsunade?" he asked.

"Yea?" she replied.

"I have a key with me, do ya wanna join me?" he asked lowering his eyes.

Tsunade looked at him for a minute and though he looked good in his tux and beside she wasn't getting any younger "Sure why not" she told him with a smile on his face and both disappeared in back of the stage.

* * *

"What room you guys in?" Asked Sakura.

"Room 207" Naruto responded.

"How bout you?" he returned.

"We got 208, that means were next to each other!" she yelled in amazement.

"Oh yea! We got room 206 that means you guys in the middle" Shikamaru pointed to the blonds.

"Whant to head out to our room?" Naruto asked.

"If you want" Ino said.

"OK lets go" Naruto got up and so did everyone at the table.

"Actually it's about time we all go to our room's" Temari smiled at Shikamaru.

"OK, the elevator's this way" Naruto said.

* * *

_Second Floor..._

"Well you guys, I guess we be seeing ya in the morning" Shika said.

"Goonight" The gang replied and Shika and Temari whent into there room.

"Us to you guys so Goodnight" Sakura said and entered her room with Sasuke.

"Baby, it's what you been waiting for lets go in" Ino said.

Naruto unlocked the door and stepped into a beautiful room with a large bed with brown sheets and curtains and white tiled floor.

"Wow, It's beautiful" Ino said as she sat on the bed.

"Yea it is" Naruto didnt care about the room, he just wanted her and her only.

He sat next to her and kissed her on the lips then her cheeks.

Ino layed back onto the bed and he got on top of her kissing every bit of her she had.

The blond grabbed him by the back of his neck as he kissed and sucked on her collar bone.

"Mmm baby, finish what you started in the limo" Ino moaned out, thinking they were rushing things but it didn't matter.

Naruto unbuttoned his shirt then threw it to the floor.

Ino helped him take of the white-T he had on underneath exposing his hard pinkish nipples, looked good enough to bite.

Then she unbuckled his pants sliding them off, he watched her.

The blond saw the bulge he had in his black boxers then slid those off to.

Naruto took his shoes and socks off and was left but naked with a hard dick in her hands.

She stroked it a couple of times then asked.

"Can you take my dress of for me?" he did as she said and slid the baby blue dress off slowly with his teeth and she took of her flower on her wrist and unstrapped her bra and threw them to the floor.

"You look good enough to eat Ino-chan" Naruto said spreading her legs and his legs apart.

"Then why don't you do it?" she teased putting one leg over his shoulder.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and began sucking on her clit slowly at first then he kicked it up a notch.

Ino's response to this was grabbing on the pillows and hugging them hard.

Naruto scrolled his tongue down to her pussy lips and placed his tip of his tongue inside her and placed it back out doing this for about two minutes.

"NAruTo!" she moaned out hoping the others didnt hear anything.

"Did you hear something?" asked Temari.

"No why?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Oh nothing" she smiled.

Naruto had enough, his dick was ready for her, he wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked it once.

"No baby, don't ruin the fun" Ino moaned.

The male placed his swollen head on her clit and rubbed it down to her pussy lips causing her to ache her back.

He played with it then inserted the head in her and placed it back out.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"Mhmm" she moaned out.

His hard dick entered her gentle then eased in quick causing the blond under him to yell in pleasure.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Mhmm" she moaned closing her eyes.

He grabbed hold of the bed and moved his hips back then rushed them back forward causing her to jump with him.

Naruto grabbed her legs and took hold of them and began pumping inside her slowly then fast, Ino grabbed his back and inserted her nails in him.

The blond male ramed his dick deep inside her, trying to go all the way feeling the warmth on his meat.

"I..no" he groaned as he rammed his pelvis into her causing her to jump a inch or two of the bed.

"I...love..yo..you" he moaned as the pleasure was becoming amazing to both of them.

His sac were clacking against her sking causing her to moan in enjoyment.

Ino wrapped her legs around his back and held on for the fuck he was giving her.

Both blonds loved it when they made love and heard all sorts of noises like their skin vs. skin, they though that added more to the love making.

Naruto was reaching his edge and wanted to make the last few strokes good so began ramming her with all his might.

Ino loved it when he went wild at the very end she enjoyed that part the most.

He came in her and stood there then looked down at her opening her eyes.

He layed his head on top of her breast and kissed there nipples one at a time, still inside her.

As they regained there breath and energy she said "Let me clean that up for you" and he took his hard dick out of her and she lowered her body down so that it was in her face.

His legs were now around her neck and she began to suck on the thick blobs of goo of the head of his dick.

"Mmmm fuck me" she moaned.

He though of what she said and put it together, he layed forward and put his elbows up and began rocking his hips forward again, making his twelve inch hard shaft go inside her mouth.

Naruto didn't went to hurt her so he moved slow then when he saw nothing was happening he pumped into her mouth harder.

His dick whent down her troaght and back up hard, she tried not to gag, she liked the feeling of satisfying him.

Naruto's hair began to get wet and streams of sweat flowed down his back to his back opening.

Ino grasped his ass and gave it a hard spanking making him go harder and move his dick around her gums, she tried to take in as much as he was giving her.

The blonds sac hit Ino in her chin but even that she licked.

Naruto stood back up and began trusting forward then backward, putting as much as himself as he could in her mouth.

His eyes popped out his head when he saw all 12 inches of meat go in her.

The blond jumped up and down on the last strokes and came inside her mouth.

Naruto gave her a second to recover and suck off all the cum on his deck, he enjoyed the viewing of this.

Naruto's soft yet still harden member began to cool down but then "Turn around" he ordered her.

Ino got on all fours and looked back at him getting ready.

Naruto got a erection all over again when he saw her big ass up in the air waiting on him to enter her.

Ino jumped when she felt his swollen head slide down her crack to her hole.

Ino rubbed her clit with her finger gentle while she waited in him to start.

Naruto entered his head in again and then grabbed her hips with his hands and gently went inside her making her lean forward.

Naruto took his twelve inch cock out then stroked it then put it back to place, his right hand came down to her right breast and started grasping it and pinching the nipples.

Ino became used to his motions and began to move her hip back tords him making him go deeper into her.

Naruto bobbed his head back and he and his sex partner were biting there lips from the satisfaction both were having. He trusted his hips back then pushed himself inside her tight hole.

Naruto removed his left hand of her hip and reached for her pussy, he along with her finger played with her clit, moving both fingers up and down, moving with each trust he gave her.

The blond male did not had this in mind of what Ino had just done, she placed her right leg on his shoulder alowing him to move his meat inside her.

"Nar..uto!" she yelled out releasing her juices on her finger along with his.

"Fuck, fuck" he repeated ramming hard into her making his sac clack against her butt cheeks.

Ino stood in place with her head up and eyes closed, she knew he was almost done.

He was reaching his point yet again and decided to squeeze her cheeks hard against his dick and slap her ass a couple of time before releasing into her.

"Phew" he mumbled and fell over on top of her back, still inside her.

"Baby?" Ino asked.

"Ye..yea?" Naruto replied.

"Your still inside me" she laughed.

"Oh!" Naruto got back into position and took his dick out her hole.

"Sorry bout that" he said and blushed laying on his back next to her naked flesh.

"Let me clean you up again" she said and got down on him, placing her hole mouth around the first three inches of his almost soft shaft, and sucked it slowly out of her mouth.

"Thanks" he said and she came back up to lay on his chest.

The blond took the females head and made her look at him.

Ino looked into his blue puddles and asked "yea?".

"I love you Ino-chan" he leaned over to kiss her passionately and licked her lips a bit.

"I love you to Naruto" Ino said bringing her fingers up to his face.

Naruto's eyes saw that she had some of her juices on them and sucked those baby off.

He then remembered he had her juices in his finger and sucked them as well.

Naruto and Ino took the big sheet that was under them and placed it over there naked bodies.

Ino's ears twitched as she heard something.

"What is that sound?" she asked.

Naruto got quite and heard banging in the room next to them.

"Harder! Harder Shika, eat that pussy!" A girls voice was heard and both blonds knew who it was.

Ino laughed a bit and tried to block out the sound, Naruto as well.

"I guess there having fun aswell" Naruto said.

"Not as much fun as we had" Ino said and licked his right nipple.

"I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura doing?" Ino wondered.

_Sakuras room..._

Sasuke was lying on his bed staring at the wall when a voice was heard.

"So Sasuke, wanna have some fun? Or you just want to stay a grumpy boy?" The pink haired girl wearing nothing but a pink bra and panties.

"Uh.." Sasuke was lost for words.

"Sure" Sasuke said and jumped up.

"I thought so" she said and jumped on top of him.

_Back in Naruto/Ino's room..._

Ino was falling asleep on his chest, when she heard his sweet voice in her ear.

"I told you this was going to be a night to remember" he whispered.

"It sure was, It sure was " Ino said and picked her head up and kissed him on his lips.

* * *

**Well that was my Loooooooooooong onshot, boy that took me a very lonnnnnnnnnnng time to write, I hoped you like it for dose who read it, and I'm a keep writing more onshots, so don't worry I have three ideas in my head, sooo just be on the look out for that please R+R...**


End file.
